Stable isotopically labeled tracers offer a reliable and safe alternative to the use of radioactive tracers for studies of metabolic kinetics. This overview examines some of the principles and technical issues regarding mass spectrometry instrumentation, and reviews some of the approaches used in the application of stable isotopically labeled tracers to studies of protein, lipid, and carbohydrate metabolic kinetics.